Trevor (Adventures)
Trevor is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Trevor is a small and thin boy with orange rounded hair and grey eyes. He wears a white collared shirt under a blue tank top with a Poké Ball logo on his left side of the chest, and has charcoal pants with lime green lace-up shoes. He also wears the Holo Caster around his neck and a green backpack shaped like a smiley face. Personality Trevor is a quiet boy, who wants to become a scholar. This leads Trevor to become quite interested in certain things and express his comments and thoughts on the subject. Rarely, however, Trevor can become quite determined and point out the ethics and morality behind things. Trevor also cares deeply for his friends, wishing they all follow their dreams. Biography X, who moved into Vaniville Town, saved Y's life and gave her advice. Y was charmed and introduced X to her friends, Tierno, Shauna and Trevor.X&Y034: Pinsir Glares Trevor watched X compete in the Junior Tournament.X&Y001: An X-cuse to Come Out and Play Just as X won, a lot of reporters rushed to interview X and tried to push his friends aside.X&Y006: The Aegislash AgendaX&Y014 One day, Trevor went to the library to conduct a research and posted a thread online. Sycamore was interested and gave his opinion, forming a friendship with Trevor, even exchanging Holo Caster numbers between each other. Trevor requested three starter Pokémon from Professor Sycamore, in hopes X would become cheerful again.X&Y011: Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change X & Y arc Trevor, Tierno and Shauna came to X's house, seeing another failed attempt at Y trying to get X out of his house - and his despaired state. When the package was delivered to Trevor's house, Sycamore called Trevor, who went to his house, just before the two legendary Pokémon started attacking each other. Trevor was nearly killed during the battle, but Y saved him; however, in the process, Fennekin's Poké Ball dropped and was lost in the rubble of Vaniville Town. After the crisis was over, despite his Holo Caster broken, Trevor managed to call Professor Sycamore and report what had happened.X&Y002: X-actly What They Wanted Trevor traveled with Y, X, Tierno and Shauna to Aquacorde Town, where they stayed in an inn for the night. While Trevor was going to his room with Shauna, Tierno spoke to X, who was aware Trevor's plan was to give X a Pokémon to get him out of the house. After Tierno came to the room, the group realized the inn turned out to be a Team Flare trap, and Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno were stuck in their room.X&Y003: Inn-teresting Developments While Y was trying to get to know the new Pokémon, Trevor shouted she had an Pokédex the Professor had sent as well. X's Chespin managed to dodge Aliana's Diggersby's attacks, causing Diggersby to hit the wall, creating a hole. Trevor jumped out of the hole and landed on a cushion of bubbles made by Froakie. The five escaped and spend the night camping. Trevor was curious about X managing to transform Kanga and noticed a strange stone inside Kanga's pouch, starting to suspect this "Mega Evolution", a term which was used by Aliana and Mable, is much more than a bond between trainer and Pokémon.X&Y004: They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping Next, the group arrived at Santalune City. Y arrived with many clothes, thinking they could use disguises. While the clothes did not fit them much, Trevor knew money wasn't an issue, since X did managed to win a lot of money from the Junior Tournament. Encountering a Litleo, X and Trevor tried to figure out how Mega Evolution worked on Kanga, but failed. Trevor wanted to ask X where did he obtain the Mega Ring, but Viola spotted them, and despite Y's decision that they shouldn't trust any adults strangers, everyone except Shauna, was willing to trust Viola and go to her gym. Shauna ran off and Trevor and the others followed Viola. X&Y005: Kangaskhan... Kangascan't Trevor was surprised to see X did accept Viola's match, but went with Tierno and Y to sort through her photographs of Vaniville Town's destruction, looking for clues. Later, Y went to look for Shauna and returned with her. Trevor later heard a commotion and blearily went to check it out and saw that Shauna has knocked out Viola with a Honedge. Shauna, possessed by Celosia's Aegislash and Honedge, went on a rampage, forcing Trevor to dodge. The group went outside, where they encountered Korrina and her Lucario. X and Korrina battled Celosia. Trevor watched and was surprised there were more Pokémon, like Lucario, that can Mega Evolve. After the battle was over, Trevor wondered how X'd look like with a team composed of Mega Evolved Pokémon. Trevor and X tried to ask Korrina more about Mega Evolution, who refused. Korrina heard X obtained his Mega Ring from her grandfather without a proper successor ceremony and left in anger.X&Y007: Lucky Lucario Was Here On the way to Lumiose City, Tierno was surprised X went out of the tent, only to Mega Evolve his Kangaskhan to defeat some Noibat, who nearly attacked them. Y reminded them that "walls had ears and dolls had eyes". Tierno and Trevor laughed at Y's mistold quote. X corrected her, stating "doors have eyes", which embarrassed annoyed Y that X spoke in these situations. A man approached the group, who invited them to a new facility. The man explained he wanted them to test out the facility for a kind of training, which Y recognized as Super Training. Trevor was fascinated, but Shauna hit him, since he shouldn't reveal his feelings to a stranger. Trevor asked X about this, who was suspicious, but still let his Pokémon take part in the event, which surprised Trevor. As Chespin started to punch the training bag, Trevor read from the Super Training guide Chespin was doing the core training. Two Team Flare grunts appeared and attacked them and Shauna tried to warn others, but Noibat's sound made everyone deaf. Instead, Shauna hit Tierno and Trevor, who were alerted at Team Flare's presence. The trio tried to command their Pokémon to attack, but failed. Trevor alerted X, who jumped out of his tent and teamed up with Chespin to defeat the grunts. Once Y was saved and the Team Flare grunts were defeated, Trevor saw they were fooled once more. The man, who took a video of X and his Pokémon training, wanted to use it for the promotional materials. The children were in shock, but X's Kanga smashed the video, ensuring nobody saw it. In the end, Trevor and his friends continued towards Lumiose City, trying to stay away from danger as much as possible. Trevor recalled it was still a mystery why Team Flare was after them, apart from the fact they wanted X's Mega Ring.X&Y008 The group stopped for a bit and watched as Y tried to befriend Eevee she caught earlier. They also watched as Y's Froakie battled Eevee and was affected by Baby-Doll Eyes, which made Froakie charmed and dealt no damage to Eevee, showing his affection towards her. Tierno and Trevor laughed at the attempt, seeing Froakie was trapped in love. Y also decided to nickname Eevee as "Veevee", though Trevor was thankful they had some new Pokémon in their team, as they needed more force to battle against Team Flare. After having a snack, the group went to a place, where trainers participated in games with their Pokémon. Y participated in a "Head It" game she failed; Y was furious and started to yell, which made Tierno and Trevor wish she would stop being so rough on other people. Trevor tried to have X get out of the tent and cheer for Y. However, X showed a guidebook about Baby-Doll Eyes, a move Veevee used earlier. X explained it was a Fairy-type move, which made Trevor envious Y caught a Pokémon with such a move. Y, however, put her Sky Trainer suit on and played "Berry Picker" game, where she had to feed her Pokémon with berries she harvested from the trees. Her friends noted how fast she was, since Y knew which berries her Eevee ate. Two Team Flare grunts appeared and had their Sliggoo attack Y, demanding X to give his Key Stone. X noted Veevee actually tried to help Y, though Trevor claimed the observation was unimportant and had to save Y. X refused to help, which surprised Tierno, Shauna and Trevor. However, X pointed out Veevee evolved into a Sylveon and blew away the grunts and defeated Sliggoo. Trevor counted all the Pokémon Eevee could evolve into, though X mentioned she evolved into a Fairy-type Pokémon. With the matter settled, the group continued towards Lumiose City, while Trevor considered themselves lucky to have another Pokémon to stand against Team Flare.X&Y009 The group arrived to Lumiose City. Close to the gates, Trevor realized in order to Mega Evolve a Pokémon, the trainer had to press the Key Stone and the Pokémon had to wear a Mega Stone. X sensed Trevor was thinking if other Pokémon could Mega Evolve and agreed to make a test trial. Trevor watched as X triggered his Key Stone to Mega Evolve Chespin, who was holding Kanga's Mega Stone. X returned to his tent and refused to make any more attempts, even if Trevor believed there were other mistakes. After the group rescued a Charmander from burning a whole field, Trevor recognized Charmander to be Professor Sycamore's, since Trevor always saw Charmander on the Holo Caster. Trevor wanted X to Mega Evolve Charmander, but was stopped by Y. After entering the city, Trevor admitted how he met Professor Sycamore, since he did not know where his lab lied. Two masked strangers kidnaped the Charmander they saw on the route to Lumiose, startling Trevor, but Tierno rescued them. Professor Sycamore then arrived and claimed the Charmander, then greeted Trevor and went off to battle X. While the two had their fight, Trevor and the others waited in a café for Professor Sycamore's friend Lysandre to fix Trevor's Holo Caster. Trevor looked at one of his photos and started to feel fear towards Lysandre, seeing he resembled like one of the figures in the photos.X&Y010: What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes? When Lysandre arrived, Trevor was shocked to recognize his silhouette from the photos of Vaniville's destruction. Frightened, he handed Lysandre his Holo Caster and whispered to Shauna and Tierno, showing them the photo, but Lysandre overheared and demanded the photo. Trevor was terrified, even more when Lysandre sent his Gyarados, Pyroar and Mienfoo to surround the three. Before the Pokémon could do any damage, Diantha interfered, causing Trevor to pull Y, Shauna and Tierno into the men's restroom, despite Y and Shauna's displeasure. Trevor was startled to see Diantha, who managed to Mega Evolve her Gardevoir. Trevor came back and took the Holo Caster Lysandre had repaired. After Lysandre left, Y chattered excitedly about meeting a movie star and gave Trevor a playful push. He toppled over, fainting from a fever, since he was terrified much of Lysadre. Trevor was placed in the tent on Rhyrhy's back and was taken close to the Prism Tower.X&Y012: Pangoro Poses a Problem After X defeated the editor-in-chief inside the tower, Trevor woke up from the unconsciousness. Y stated they had to be going, but Trevor replied they did not know anything about the two Legendary Pokémon that destroyed Vaniville Town. X replied those were named "Xerneas" and "Yveltal", since he spoke to the Professor when they were riding Gogoat through the city. X told Sycamore wanted to thank Lysandre for making good observations on the video Trevor sent. Trevor was startled to hear Lysandre's name, but X apologised for making Trevor worry, seeing he needed more rest.X&Y013: Charging After Electrike The group had some free time and Tierno used his Roller Skates to skate around the Skating Park, showing his moves. Since the group could only leave when X gave permission, Tierno continued to skate until that moment. Trevor watched Tierno, being impressed by his moves. After Y tried to influence X to move, X refused, wanting to explore his Pokédex longer, though Trevor knew X was interested in things involving data. After X and Tierno returned back (after a battle with a Team Flare Admin), Trevor saw Tierno tried to copy some of Corphish's moves. Trevor had felt that this journey they all were going through was not just about running away from Team Flare, but to be closer to achieving their dreams.X&Y017 Y, after her training in the Sky Suit, landed down. Trevor took a picture of Y and Froakie, since Y decided to let Froakie on her team, seeing X did the same with Chespin, Marisso. Trevor took a picture of Y and Froakie, then immediately turned his head in the other direction, since Y was changing her clothes. Trevor typed in the message for Professor Sycamore, even remembering Lysandre, then was startled to see an Electrike took Y's clothes away. The group started pursuing Electrike, though Y's Croaky managed to snatch the clothes back. After the Electrike evolved into a Manectric, the group was approached by Clemont, who offered help. The group watched as Clemont tried to search the tree for Manectric's Mega Stone, unaware a Team Flare grunt had taken it.X&Y018: Fast-Thinking Froakie The Team Flare grunt had been detected and Clemont used the Aipom Arm to topple him down the tree. However, the grunt sent four Espurr, who started to attack. Trevor and X followed the grunt, leaving the rest to deal with the Espurr. The Manectric arrived and X and Trevor came on Manectric, starting to ride it. Trevor saw this was a trap, since the grunt wanted to confuse them and steal the Mega Stones - in which the grunt succeeded. X sensed this Manectric was an Electrike, which had been following them from the Prism Tower. Trevor suddenly concluded there were more Mega Stones, each one corresponding to a different Pokémon. Trevor was glad, since X, who stayed locked in the house for quite some time, managed to improve his perception, thus he felt X could win the battle and take back the Mega Stones.X&Y019: Overthrowing a Tyrunt The grunt continued to belittle X and Manectric, causing Trevor to be furious, since X and Manectric managed to develop a bond and trust each other. The grunt continued to laugh, ignoring Trevor, who claimed the grunt will never understand that beyond his greed for money. The grunt started attacking, though Trevor had his Flabébé attack the grunt's Tyrunt. The grunt's Tyrunt launched Earthquake to defeat Manectric, but the grunt, who was bitten by Manectric, realized Trevor had Flabébé use Grassy Terrain to decrease the damage. Flabébé managed to snatch both Mega Stones (even losing its Fairy Flower) and gave one of them to Manectric, allowing X to Mega Evolve it. Manectric managed to defeat the grunt, who fled. Trevor and Manectric started laughing at the grunt. Trevor saw this as a good day, since X found a new friend, Manectric. The duo came to Cassius' house, where they met up with Tierno and Shauna. Trevor noticed how the house looks like a dump, insulting Cassius. Trevor also noticed Y, depressed, who heard her mother was captured.X&Y020: Morphing Manectric Cassius took the children to the Battle Chateau, as a stop before Cyllage City. Trevor noticed Y was still depressed and it took toll on everyone, since she was always acting as their leader. X went outside, since he did not trust Cassius much and sent Elec. Cassius arrived and was displeased X came out, considering they would be easy targets for Team Flare. Cassius had Gourgeist restrain Elec, but Trevor came and calmed down both sides, claiming X just sent Elec for a bit of training, since X had recently caught Elec. A moment later, everyone boarded the helicopter, for Cassius explained a way to get into Cyllage City is through a cave, where they could've been ambushed by Team Flare troops. Just as they flew off, Cassius noticed 15 people approaching.X&Y021: Dancing Vivillon Tierno, Shauna and Trevor were startled, even more when Y, who was previously depressed, flew off in her Sky Trainer suit to battle things out. Trevor remembered when the Sky Trainer academy in Vaniville Town was destroyed, all of its students were gone missing. Eventually, Y defeated the leader, Yvette, while X had Elec defeat the Aegislash controlling the trainers, shocking Tierno, Shauna and Trevor the Aegislash can control so many people at once. Trevor also feared Team Flare managed to find out about the rivalry between Y and the leader of the Sky Trainers, Yvette and misuse it.X&Y023: Burning Fletchinder The helicopter started to malfunction, for the Sky Trainers have damaged the helicopter badly. This caused the propeller to rip Y's Sky Trainer suit, causing her to fall down, while the rest crashed into Cyllage City. X, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor left when Grant appeared and started intimidating Cassius for the damage he caused. As they were on the road, Shauna and Tierno confessed they talked with Y and decided they wanted to fight back against Team Flare, as they did not want to be pursued. Trevor was surprised, but X agreed to this request.X&Y024: Shooting Frogadier The group found a trace of a battle, where Tierno noticed even the injured Sky Trainer, Yvette. Eventually, the group (aside Cassius) met up with Y, who explained what Team Flare was up to.X&Y025: Gathering Klefki After discussing the plans, the children decided to make an ambush for Team Flare. After Celosia, Malva and Essentia arrived with the people to move the Xerneas tree, Tierno noticed his dancing instructor - the children realized these brainwashed people were from Vaniville Town. Y, noticing her mother among the crowd, flew to protect her and spoiled the ambush. The children went to attack, but Essentia had them all binded by her Trevenant. Fortunately, Diantha, Gurkinn and Korrina arrived to support the children.X&Y026: Tying Trevenant After Gurkinn gave Lasma to X, Trevor heard X cannot Mega Evolve two Pokémon at once, realizing X attempted, at times, to do so, but failed. Trevor, Tierno and Shauna, after seeing X managed to befriend Gengar Gurkinn gave to him, commended X for managing to Mega Evolve them. They also commended Gengar, Lasma, since it wanted some attention.X&Y027: Changing Gengar After Y stopped Tierno, Shauna and X from pursuing Essentia, since they shouldn't be reckless, Trevor suggested getting Grace to a hospital, since she was injured after Celosia pushed her off. Y agreed, but reminded they still had to get these people out of Aegislash's control. X, Tierno and Trevor went after Korrina to help her in the fight against Celosia. Alas, Trevor found Korrina, knocked out unconscious, with her Key Stone being stolen.X&Y028: Surrounding Braixen After having escorted the injured people to Laverre City's hospital, Trevor commended Cassius and his assistants for the help. Cassius and his assistants laughed, for they claimed normally aren't helpful. Valerie was displeased nobody told her about activities of Team Flare, though Cassius warned her she should be silent as well, since Team Flare had many informants and spies throughout Kalos. As Cassius and Trevor watched Y, Tierno and Shauna training with Gurkinn, Trevor asked if Cassius was friends with Grant. Cassius only replied Grant stopped shouting after Cassius promised to pay for the damages of the helicopter crash. They found X into a tree hollow, taping the entrance. Trevor was surprised and tried to comfort X, who felt depressed after Korrina got hit in the head and her Key Stone got stolen. Cassius held Trevor, thinking X needed some privacy and would come out eventually. Trevor also pointed out to X his Marriso evolved into a Quilladin and Salamè into a Charmeleon, but X had no reaction.X&Y029: Quilladin Stands After noticing X was gone, Trevor warned others what had happened.X&Y030: Gyarados Changes After Tierno, Shauna and Y came to the coast, they started scolding Trevor, who said no word the Gym Leaders were passing by. The group boarded Wulfric's Avalugg and sailed towards Geosenge Town. There, they found the Ultimate Weapon, startling Valerie and Trevor for its beautiful appearance. After seeing the Ultimate Weapon rising from Team Flare's headquarters, everyone started to push the "bud" from opening and activating.X&Y031: Pyroar Breathes Olympia asked Tierno, Shauna and Trevor to go to the headquarters, through the incinerator room, to locate Xerneas and the main reactor. Tierno used his Rolling Skates and grabbed Trevor and Shauna, then went to the incinerator's exit. Bryony noticed them and called her Bisharp back (who was battling Ramos' Gogoat). Bryony started to attack, but the children were pulled into the incinerator by Clemont, who was being thrown away there. After being told the leader of Team Flare was Lysandre, the group noticed Emma with a large man, called AZ. Tierno had Corphish smash the bars, setting AZ free. Trevor sensed AZ resembled Lysandre, but not in a threatening way. The group went to the chamber, where they found X defeated by Lysandre. Trevor became quite enraged, ordering Clemont to use the Aipom Arm to carry him to the platform, wher Lysandre stood. Trevor demanded the key to be pulled out. Lysandre challenged Trevor he could battle Lysandre and prove what it takes to be "a chosen one". Trevor shouted he did not want to be a chosen one and had his Flabébé blow away Lysandre. Clemont used the Aipom Arm to carry Shauna and Tierno to the platform, where they, along with Trevor, pulled the key to stop the activation of the Ultimate Weapon.X&Y032: Flabébé Blooms Trevor, along with Tierno, Shauna, X and Clemont were brought back to the field by Xerneas. After Trevor woke up from unconsciousness, he was startled by Xerneas' presence. Y decided to be Xerneas' trainer and gave commands. Trevor reminded Y they still don't know what moves Xerneas knew, but Y managed to command Xerneas some moves. This surprised Trevor and Shauna, who realized Y read the article about Xerneas and Yveltal Alexa gave them. Malva appeared on Yveltal, making Trevor believe this encounter is similar to the one in Vaniville Town - only this time, the Legendary Pokémon had trainers to battle with. Malva was warned by Team Flare's scientists she couldn't defeat Xerneas (since Yveltal was tied in strength by Xerneas); Trevor, along with his friends and the Gym Leaders, held onto Xerneas, who fled the scene, carrying everyone away.X&Y033: Rhyhorn Charges Shauna, along with his friends, came to the Lost Hotel. There, everyone was eating the food Siebold had made. Tierno, Y and Shauna did not think they needed so much attention, but Trevor reminded them Siebold put a lot of work into making the meals. Later on, Trevor witnessed Y becoming a Mega Evolution Successor and congratulated her. Trevor followed X and Y, overhearing Y was still furious at X for going to Geosenge Town alone, but decided not to show any anger as a Mega Evolution successor. After talking with Y, X ordered Trevor (knowing he had been hiding behind a rock) to take out the Mega Evolution list. Trevor showed X the list, who decided to catch a Pinsir and Y an Absol to balance out their teams. Trevor watched as Y caught an Absol. He thought it was strange an Absol would be at this area, since it is not the place for its habitats. Trevor also reminded X he needed to catch a Pinsir, whom X saw on a rock. Trevor also watched as X tried to catch Pinsir and was bewildered how he threw the Poké Ball. Trevor also watched X and Pinsir battle Blue and Scizor and wondered why Blue took X's challenge, thinking of it as a childish act. After being told Scyther's life force was drained, Trevor recalled that's what Team Flare was after and knew it was connected to the Ultimate Weapon. Eventually, Trevor was contacted by Professor Sycamore, who asked of them to come to Anistar City, where the professor would give them certain answers, to make up for his failings.X&Y035: Scizor Defends Trevor went with his friends to Anistar City. While going there, he commented how Blue and his Pokémon radiated power, which made their own Pokémon look up to Blue's Charizard and Rhyperior, who were protecting them. After arriving to their destination, the children saved Professor Sycamore, who explained them about the sundial and the Key Stone. Trevor recalled Team Flare was after the Key Stone and was shocked to hear it had the connection with the sundial. Tierno and Shauna decided to go find the Pinsirite and Absolite, which made Trevor glad for their teamwork.X&Y036: Hawlucha Attack Since Y went to pursue Essentia, X ordered Trevor to stay by the professor. Trevor, however, wanted to point out who would wait and meet up with Tierno and Shauna, who were to return back. Later, Trevor met up with Tierno, Shauna and Y, who came to X and faced Essentia.X&Y037: Pinsir Changes Trevor, Shauna and Tierno watched as X and Y fought against Essentia, who stole Y's Xerneas. They also saw that Zygarde appeared, whom Essentia's Trevenant binded with its roots. They also watched as Zygarde absorbed some green squishy things from the ground. After the battle was over, Diantha and Blue arrived, so Trevor noted they knew about Zygarde. He was also shocked to hear that X saw a sleeping person inside Essentia's suit.X&Y038: Zygarde Appears Trevor set off with his friends, as well as Diantha and Blue, to the Pokémon Village. Trevor was glad that X was opening up to others, as he willingly joined the group for the raid on Team Flare. On their path, Trevor was surprised that Croaky, who evolved into a Greninja, attacked them all with Water Shuriken. A moment later, Trevor and others fell asleep, due to Xerosic having emitted radio waves that hypnotized them all to sleep, using Malamar's power.X&Y039: Malamar Traps Trevor and others began waking up. X was surprised that Marisso was defending Salamè, but was reminded by Trevor the two were friends since they met each other in the lab and would protect each other. Trevor and his friends heard as X confronted Xerosic and told him his Charmeleon, once it would become a Charizard, could Mega Evolve. Trevor and others gasped, as they realized X was correct, for Charmeleon was holding onto a Mega Stone.X&Y040: Chesnaught Protects Blue woke up and showed his Charizard had a different-colored Mega Stone. Once Croaky emitted Smokescreen, Trevor and others tried to sneak by and go to the Pokémon Village. Instead, they were taken by the four scientists; Trevor faced Bryony. Trevor was terrified of her, though Bryony claimed she wouldn't let him nor others interfere with the plan "this time". Trevor realized that Team Flare was going to reactivate the Ultimate Weapon, but they didn't have Zygarde in their possession. As Bryony's Bisharp went to attack, Trevor was rescued by X and his Salamè, who Mega Evolved into a Mega Charizard. Trevor was glad, and warned X how others were fighting Team Flare scientists. He also warned X of Team Flare's plans to reactivate the Ultimate Weapon. They began realizing Team Flare wanted to protect the Pokémon Village, as they were gathering life energy to power up the Ultimate Weapon. Before they could do anything further, X, Y and Trevor watched as Blue and Charizard got attacked by Yveltal, and Xerneas came to stop it.X&Y041: Charizard Transforms Trevor briefly watched the battle between Xerneas and Yveltal. He and Y soon went to battle the other scientists.X&Y042: Yveltal Steals Y was blocked by Aliana and Bryony, the former having Diggersby attack her Veevee. Trevor intercepted, as his Flabébé fired Razor Leaf. Flabébé evolved into a Floette, which surprised Trevor, who thought he was just hiding. Y was annoyed, and reminded Trevor he did help in retaking Manectric's Mega Stone, battling against Lysandre and other deeds. Trevor saw she was right and asked of her to help X. Y did so, and warned Trevor, who was facing Bryony, that if he was in trouble, he should just hide.X&Y043: Mewtwo Angered Trevor was sneaking around and stepped on a twig. This altered Bryony's Bisharp, who attacked him, only to get blocked by Mat Block. Bryony was surprised, while Trevor was happy that Y lent him Croaky to battle Bryony. He hugged Croaky and wanted to use a combination to defeat Bryony.X&Y044: Zygarde Agitated Trevor fooled Bryony into having her Bisharp attack a dummy, made out of frubbles. As Bryony was distracted, Croaky fired Water Shuriken, molded by Floette's Fairy Wind, which defeated Bryony and Bisharp. Trevor was thrilled he and Croaky won, but was intimidated by Aliana and her Pumpkaboo. She threatened to hurt Trevor if Croaky were to move. However, Shauna, Trevor and the Pokémon surrounded Aliana, forcing her to give up. The trio went to meet up with others, but faced Xerneas and Yveltal, who stood in place, with their colors drained; Xerneas was merging with Yveltal. After Team Flare's defeat, Tierno and his friends went in the van to Lumiose City. Surprised everyone was acting as if nothing happened, Trevor realized that these people were pretending not to have any ties with Team Flare. AZ visited them and asked what was their goal.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives AZ showed them the key to the Ultimate Weapon and sent his Golurk to attack, seeing that the people of Kalos were still ungrateful for the things they did. Golurk went to hit Trevor, who was protected by X's Marisso, while Y reminded AZ he'd be the same as Team Flare if he were to attack the people. AZ saw their point and, after being reunited with Floette, went away. The group also refused Sycamore's offer for the party and went to Vaniville Town, where Y's mother was awaiting them. Three months later, Trevor became Professor Sycamore's assistant, as Sina and Dexio were gone.X&Y046: Epilogue Pokémon On hand Temporary See also Trevor (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Laboratory assistants